This invention relates to reaction-bonded silicon carbide artefacts.
Reaction-bonded silicon artefacts are produced by reaction sintering of a coherent mixture (or green body) of carbon and silicon carbide powders in the presence of molten silicon, the process being known as siliconising. Carbon in the mixture is converted to bonding silicon carbide and a substantially continuous silicon carbide matrix is formed in a substantially continuous free silicon phase.